1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a searchable color encoded file composing method and a searchable color encoded file system, more particularly relates to a searchable color encoded file composing method and searchable color encoded file system enabling a key search in regions of color image files prepared based on information replacement type conversion elements utilizing color.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present assignee previously proposed an encoding method and encoding system utilizing color (Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2009-139722). This encoding method etc. encoded computer objects (files of documents and design drawings, etc., and executable files of programs) handled by the conventional computer system such as the PCs on the computer systems etc. They utilized color data to convert the computer objects to a state not able to be recognized as data and placed the data in the memory of a computer system etc. The above computer objects were converted to color image files prepared based on a color code based on the RGB etc.
In general, in computer encoding technology, in the past, it was not possible to run a key search in the state of the encoded files. The encoding technology basically was technology for preventing leakage of information. However, if considering convenience, it is desirable to be able to run a key search in the state of the encoded files as they stand. It is desirable to add key search technology to the encoding technology etc. to improve the convenience.